


Повреждения

by Anaquilibria



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Supernatural Elements, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Спустя неделю после Дня В Мерлин находит Гарри в одном из моргов Кентукки. Впрочем, Гарри не умирает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Кицуне.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн".
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

Спустя неделю после Дня В Мерлин находит Гарри в одном из моргов Кентукки.

На самом деле, это могло случиться быстрее — в Саутглейд был только один морг, и Гарри, разумеется, находился именно там, — но в первые дни Мерлину скрепя сердце пришлось напомнить себе, что Гарри уже никуда не уйдёт, а проверка состояния живых агентов и общее понимание ситуации важнее. Когда-то давно Артур говорил, что рано или поздно Мерлин научится расставлять приоритеты; однако, скорее всего, именно из-за того, как Артур расставлял свои, «Кингсмэн» лишился Ланселота, не сумев даже получить его тело для… оживления — это странный термин, но Мерлину никогда не нравилось слово «восстановление».

В любом случае, теперь Артур тоже мёртв, и обвинять его не имеет смысла.

Кто-то негромко стучит в дверь координаторской.

— Входите, — отзывается Мерлин.

На пороге ожидаемо стоит кто-то из докторов, Шейла или Шеннон, Мерлин всё время путает их: они поступили из «Стейтсмэн» примерно за месяц до Дня В.

— Мы перевели Галахада в третью палату, — говорит она. Под глазами у неё тёмные круги.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Интересно, как она объясняет себе чудесные воскрешения людей однозначно мёртвых, чьи тела остыли, а повреждений хватило бы на несколько смертей? Чувство непознаваемого так или иначе объединяет всех, работающих в «Кингсмэн»; когда-то, много лет назад, Мерлин и сам думал о причине того, что большинство рыцарей чудом избегает гибели даже там, где она неизбежна, — и чувствовал себя ребёнком, смотрящим ночью на тени в углах комнаты.

Мерлин качает головой, возвращаясь к мониторам. В третьей палате тело Гарри Харта медленно восстанавливает само себя, пренебрегая всеми законами здравого смысла; Мерлин уверен, что примерно через полтора месяца левый глаз Гарри будет снова цел и невредим, а сердце начнёт биться.

Пока что остаётся только ждать.

***

Отец Артура — настоящий отец, чья фамилия была не Кинг, но среди всех живых людей эта тайна принадлежит только Артуру и Мерлину, — до войны работал плотником в Ист-Энде. Детство Честера Лондона было пропитано запахами полироля и древесной стружки; наткнувшись на отцовский набор резцов, Честер изрезал все руки, пытаясь выстругать что-нибудь из ненужного кленового бруска, и самое первое грубое подобие человечка было покрыто буроватыми полосами.

Позже Уильям Кинг скажет, что учуял Честера по запаху крови и дерева, обучит его и в итоге передаст ему «Кингсмэн» вместе с титулом Артура.

Честер же начал обучать Мерлина, и если бы тот столкнулся с этим хотя бы пять лет назад, он бы просто назвал Честера сумасшедшим и послал к чёрту.

Мерлину пришлось поверить, когда Артур написал своей кровью незнакомые плавные знаки на лбу Бедивера, убитого тремя выстрелами в сердце, — и спустя неделю Бедивер, живой и здоровый, покинул больничное крыло. Именно тогда Мерлин узнал, что ни один из рыцарей «Кингсмэн» не является человеком. Каждый из них был куклой, оживающей вопреки всем законам природы и здравого смысла; Артур вырезал деревянную заготовку, придумывал ей историю, как писатели придумывают своих героев, заклинал её кровью, и деревянная болванка, обрастая плотью и характером, превращалась в человека, — на самом деле не совсем, но отличить её от настоящего человека было невозможно.

Для замены рыцаря Артур каждый раз создавал девять кукол, выбирая на испытаниях самую лучшую. Остальные отправлялись к техникам, разбавляя человеческую часть «Кингсмэн», некоторые исчезали; Мерлин никогда не интересовался, что становилось с ними — в конце концов, он знал: эти куклы настолько близки к людям, что и погибнуть могут только человеческой смертью. Если их потом не оживлять, конечно.

Шло время. Артуру стало сложнее вырезать заготовки для кукол; на них, грубых и неровных, уходило больше крови для оживления. Тогда Мерлин стал помогать ему, и это окончательно закрепило его ученичество: однажды ему пришлось бы проводить всю процедуру самому.

Их с Артуром взгляд на создание кукол принципиально различался, к вящему раздражению последнего.

— В некотором роде это знак короля «Кингсмэн», — говорил Артур, — это таинство, к которому нужно относиться с почтением, и, ради всего святого, Роберт, я был бы признателен, если бы ты проявил чуть больше уважения.

Он каждый раз надрезал ладонь маленьким, но острым резцом, ручка которого была отполирована множеством прикосновений, и проводил раскрытой рукой по губам куклы. Кукле, разумеется, было безразлично, испачкано ли у неё кровью пол-лица или нет, но Мерлину это казалось ненужной неаккуратностью.

Для него всё это было мрачной необходимостью.

Из рекрутов на место Ланселота Мерлину больше всего нравилась Рокси. Может, потому, что он присутствовал при её создании, может — чтобы каким-то иррациональным образом скомпенсировать для неё неприязнь создателя: Артур почти не потрудился придумать ей историю, обозначив только общие черты. Куда сильнее он был привязан к Чарли, вложив в него всё, что мог, максимально приблизив его к живому юноше, и, даже испытывая отторжение к Чарли, Мерлин не мог не восхититься проработкой его личности.

Артур проводил с Чарли порядком времени даже для наставника. Возможно, в некотором роде он был Галатеей Артура; рано или поздно, говорил Артур Мерлину, найдётся кукла, в которую создатель вложит больше жизни, чем в другие.

Рисуя собственной кровью символы на лбу грубо вырезанной деревянной марионетки в человеческий рост, Артур явно думал о Чарли, появившемся несколькими днями раньше и уже почти готовом выйти из больничного крыла «Кингсмэн». Тогда Мерлин знал об этой кукле немного — девушка, Роксана, двадцать один, — но всё равно сочувствовал ей. Следующие пару дней он вместо Артура смотрел, как древесину покрывают сначала бурые, а потом и розово-бежевые разводы, как проступают из-под шершавой поверхности мышцы и кожа, и, наконец, — как Рокси делает вдох.

Рокси удивила их всех.

Чарли же исчез, чтобы потом появиться в День В, — и в итоге погиб при взрыве бункера Валентайна.

В некотором смысле, наверное, было хорошо, что Артур уже не узнал про смерть Чарли.

***

С возрастом Гарри, одна из лучших кукол Артура, стал своенравнее. В этом, говорил Артур, и есть главный минус кукол: чем дольше они находились среди людей, тем сильнее походили на них не только внешне, но и внутренне. Они начинали чувствовать, нерегулярно и бестолково; Альберт Спенсер, один из Персивалей, дожив до семидесяти лет по человеческим меркам, взорвался в собственной машине, и это вне всяких сомнений было самоубийством. Кей, чуть младше Гарри, под Инвернессом закрыл собой заложника и умер бы окончательно и бесповоротно, не будь он куклой.

Гарри же первый не стал выбирать своего кандидата на место Ланселота из готовых кукол — и вместо этого приволок в «Кингсмэн» человека.

— Твой эксперимент провалится, — сказал ему Артур, даже не дожидаясь, пока Мерлин выйдет из столовой.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Это может быть интересным. К тому же, со всем уважением, Артур, но нигде не сказано, что я должен выбрать своим кандидатом именно куклу.

Мерлин знал: это просто было настолько очевидно, что никто не счёл нужным предусмотреть обратное. Только самые первые рыцари «Кингсмэн» были людьми; это воспринималось как историческое исключение, временная мера перед тем, как первому Артуру пришла в голову идея заменить погибшего рыцаря практически бессмертной куклой.

Позже, составляя отчёт о миссии, на которой погиб Ли, Мерлин вспомнил, что Гарри первый рванулся к гранате.

Джеймс был слишком молод для таких поступков — и именно он стал Ланселотом.

Тогда Мерлин согласился с тем, что эксперимент Гарри действительно провалился, как бы тому ни хотелось обратного.

Как бы ни хотелось обратного самому Мерлину.

***

Три месяца спустя тело Гарри наконец приходит к совместимым с жизнью показателям.

Теперь оно снова может само поддерживать своё состояние — совсем как обычное человеческое тело. Оно почти в порядке, не считая красного шрама, тянущегося от уголка левого глаза. Гарри повезло сохранить глаз — в противном случае Мерлин ничего не смог бы с этим сделать; Гарри дышит и выглядит совершенно как живой.

За исключением того, что он не живой, конечно.

Мерлин достаёт из кармана пробирку с собственной кровью; от быстрой ходьбы кровь окрасила почти все стенки в непроницаемо-красный, и кажется, что её намного больше, чем нужно. Открыв пробку, Мерлин осторожно смачивает кончики двух пальцев и быстро рисует на лбу Гарри символы, которым учил его Артур; он знает каждый изгиб наизусть и всё равно иррационально боится сделать ошибку.

Надпись втягивается внутрь, не оставляя и следа. Мерлин выдыхает. Это — как будто знак того, что кукол нельзя уничтожить, просто стерев первый символ; они слишком люди для этого и в то же время слишком далеки от людей, чтобы быть подвластными большинству человеческих смертей.

Остаток крови в пробирке он спаивает Гарри. Это удаётся не сразу, но в конце концов Гарри глотает, понемногу приходя в себя. Теперь, когда Мерлин делает всё сам, процесс кажется ему более странным и страшным — и в то же время совершенно обычным.

Гарри открывает глаза и слабо шевелится.

— Съешь, — говорит Мерлин, придерживая голову Гарри, и прижимает к испачканным губам маленький — символический — кусок хлеба.

Гарри подчиняется, бессмысленно глядя перед собой; оживлённые в первый раз или едва воскрешённые куклы беспомощны, как человеческие младенцы. Потом он моргает, едва заметно хмурится, фокусируя взгляд, и Мерлин тут же узнаёт привычного — неотличимого от живого — Гарри.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Мерлин, краем глаза следя за приборами.

— Как собранный по кусочкам, — хрипло отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь дурацкой шутке. — Долго я лежал?

— Три месяца от Кентукки.

— Неплохо для выстрела в голову. Очень признателен Артуру.

— Артур мёртв, — устало говорит Мерлин.

— А кто… — начинает Гарри, но облизывает уже подсохшую на губах кровь и, вероятно, догадывается; Мерлин не до конца понимает, как работает этот механизм. — Ну да. Спасибо.

В его голосе слышится искренняя благодарность, но в остальном он бесцветно пустой.

— Я всё расскажу, когда ты чуть больше придёшь в себя, — обещает Мерлин. И думает, что надо добавить: — С Эггзи всё в порядке.

Гарри улыбается. Мерлин по-прежнему видит, что он хочет что-то сказать, и просто переводит взгляд на линию кардиомонитора, ожидая.

— Я должен что-то чувствовать, — наконец говорит он медленно, будто отстранённо удивляясь. — Я перебил всю эту церковь и я хотел это сделать. Это было самым сильным желанием за всю мою жизнь.

Помолчав, он продолжает:

— Я чувствовал себя виноватым за смерть Ли, хотя был моложе. Теперь, вероятно, тоже должен, но никогда не угадаешь, когда будешь что-то чувствовать, а когда нет. У людей нет такой неопределённости.

— Тебе не в чем винить себя. — Мерлин останавливается: дальше — банальности из учебника психологической помощи; Гарри знает их и так.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Но человек, даже зная это, чувствовал бы вину. Возможно, ему бы снились кошмары.

— Хочешь кошмаров? — хмыкает Мерлин.

— Хочу возможность.

Мерлин пожимает плечами, не зная, что ответить. Он никогда не был близко знаком с куклами старше Гарри; на долю секунды ему приходит в голову, что, может быть, стоило бы просто похоронить тело Гарри как человеческое — но эта мысль отталкивает его настолько, что тут же исчезает.

Ситуацию спасает Эггзи, который, постучав, — научился, надо же, — заходит в палату и улыбается Гарри во весь рот.

— Мерлин сказал, ты очнулся, — озвучивает очевидное он.

Гарри улыбается в ответ. По Эггзи даже слишком заметно, как он хочет обнять Гарри, но сдерживается.

— Отдыхай, — говорит Мерлин, направляясь к двери. — Если заест любопытство, спроси Эггзи, а то он лопнет.

Эггзи фыркает, и если задвинуть все сомнения подальше, это — обычный человеческий разговор.

***

Уже в координаторской Мерлину запоздало приходит в голову, что не имеет смысла умножать сущности и искать ещё одного человека на вероятную замену себе, если уже есть Эггзи, человек, который всё же умудрился стать рыцарем, — а значит, рано или поздно ему придётся встретиться со всей правдой, принять и хранить её; почему-то от этой мысли возвращается старое, почти забытое ощущение, что эксперимент Гарри снова провалился.

Однако где-то в глубине души Мерлин чувствует надежду.

Даже если он сам — слишком хороший ученик Честера Кинга, чтобы что-то менять.


End file.
